


Unravelling

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian unbuttons Barry's shirt during a Game Grumps livestream as a joke, and everybody laughs and moves on with their lives.  Everyone except Barry, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravelling

Barry watched the credits roll on the final episode of _Jessica Jones_ , eyes burning; he flicked his eyes to the time on his computer and saw that it was 3:20 in the morning. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair roughly and debated going back to sleep, but he knew it would be a fruitless endeavor. He went back to the Netflix homepage and began listlessly scrolling through new releases, wishing he could just get some damn rest. He'd been having fitful sleep ever since the day of the livestream where the chat insisted he unbutton his shirt. He had played along, acting bashful and coy, until Brian had rushed over and unbuttoned a single button for him. That small moment, which most people had forgotten about five minutes later, had been plaguing him for a week now. The way he'd felt when Brian had swooped in and performed the simple act made him ache for more. The feel of Brian's thick arms around his shoulders, the odd trance-like state he'd dropped into for that brief moment, even the fact that there were hundreds, maybe thousands of people watching it happen...it all had the power to take his breath away at the very thought.

He'd replayed it in his mind over and over, adding to it and changing the details in every way imaginable. Brian kissing his neck, Brian grabbing his ass, Brian whispering in his ear to be a good boy for the camera...he had come more times in the last week just thinking about that stupid little moment than he had for a month prior. He honestly didn't know what had come over him lately; he wasn't normally so consumed with sexual fantasies, and they had certainly never kept him from a good night's sleep. Sure, he'd thought Brian was attractive before this, but he had never gotten particularly close to the man, physically or otherwise. His fantasies had spiraled even further tonight; he pictured himself on his knees, begging for a taste of Brian's dick, and being denied by that domineering voice hovering over him. He had kept begging, the denial of his wishes a turn-on in itself, until his imaginary Brian had finally relented and roughly shoved his whole cock down Barry's open throat. He had come within seconds, hearing Brian's voice in his ear, telling him to take it all down like a good little slut. Even then, his imagination hadn't been sated, and his mind hadn't stopped supplying him with tantalizing visuals and sounds until he gave up and tried to distract himself, to no real avail. Brian was coming to the grump space tomorrow to record something with him and Dan; the thought of being around him for so long made Barry's guts churn, though he wasn't sure if it was excitement or anxiety. It certainly wouldn't help matters, and it wasn't like he could discuss this with Brian himself; what the hell would he say? _Hey man, I haven't stopped thinking about us fucking for a week straight, you want to go get it on?_ The thought of telling Brian anything about this filled him with terror; he truly didn't think that the older, intelligent, more experienced man would do anything but scoff in his direction if he knew about this. He sighed, settling on the new series of _Cosmos_ ; he lay down, listening to the host's soothing voice and wondering what Brian thought of it. Barry grabbed his phone, intending to text Brian himself and ask, but thought better of it and threw it moodily aside.

 

\---

 

_B: Large coffee, please. THREE shots of espresso_

_D: Woah, man, you all right?_

_B: Meh_

_D: Did you storm the beaches at Normandy last night?_

_B: Something like that_

 

Dan frowned at his phone and slid it into his back pocket; it wasn't like Barry to need so much caffeine. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and thought about his roommate's uncharacteristic request; now that he dwelled on it a little, Barry had seemed pretty exhausted lately. Not to mention jumpy, tense, and even quieter than usual; something was definitely eating at him, and Dan intended to drag it out of him. Today probably wasn't the best day for it, though; with all the recording they needed to get done, there wouldn't be any time for a big discussion of feelings. He just hoped Barry could muscle through whatever it was for a little bit longer; he shook his head as he heard his name being called and ran forward to grab the coffees. Barry was already at the grump space, working on some editing that really didn't need doing at the moment, since he was so far ahead. He twitched in his seat as his phone made a loud ding, then sighed as he realized it was only an email. Dan had said Brian would be getting here in a few minutes, and he didn't relish the thought of being the only one here when he showed up. His phone dinged again, and he grimaced as he saw who it was from.

 

_Brian: Hey man, could you get the door? Dan said you were probably working already._

 

Barry huffed out a breath and walked to the door, clenching and unclenching his fists and feeling fairly ridiculous. _You need to get over this shit._ He opened the door to reveal Brian, coffee already in hand; the man lifted his eyes to Barry and smiled warmly.

“Hey, Bar,” he said, striding in confidently and shrugging off his jacket. “Anyone else here yet?”

“N-no, just me. I was just working a little, you know, to kill time.”

“Mhm.” Brian noticed that Barry was looking haggard and wouldn't meet his eyes; he was about to ask him about it when a knock on the door made them both jump. Brian smiled at Barry, embarrassed, and reached out to open it.

“Coffee delivery!” Dan crowed, walking in and handing Barry his massive cup.

“Thanks, man,” Barry groaned tiredly; Dan and Brian made brief eye contact, sharing a moment of concern for Barry, before returning to cheerful normalcy.

“You ready to do this?” Dan asked, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Barry mumbled.

 

Once Barry had something else to focus on, he started to feel a little better; some energy crept into his voice and soon he was playing the straight man to Dan and Brian's lunacy. Dan bantered with Brian but couldn't help noticing Barry shying away from the conversation whenever Brian decided to speak up, and how Barry slowly crept away from Brian's spot on the couch but kept darting his eyes to the man's face and lingering when Brian launched into a tangent on something. During one of these monologues, Brian whipped his head around to face Barry and shout about something; he blushed and lowered his eyes for a moment, forcing them back up to face Brian but steeling his shoulders at the same time. Dan watched this display and a hazy, small grin came over his face; now he knew exactly what had been driving Barry crazy. He checked the timer and saw that they were past the ten-minute mark, and that they had done enough episodes for a decent playthrough.

“Next time on Grumpcade,” he said, cutting through Brian's droning.

“Not now, Dan, I'm not quite finished,” Brian said, still playing the dickish know-it-all.

“Next time on Grumpcade, nobody cares about Brian's bullshit.”

“Next time on Grumpcade, Dan, uh, lets me talk about things that are extremely important that everyone cares very deeply about.”

Dan laughed and cut the audio recording; Brian took a deep breath and sipped the last of his coffee.

“We're gonna keep going, dude?” Brian asked.

“Actually, um, I think I need to get out of here. My stomach has been acting up since we started; I think it isn't agreeing with the new coffee-mocha-frap thing I had today.”

“Really, man? You gonna be all right?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, I'll be fine. We got a good few episodes in today, and we can do some more another day if you want?”

“Sure man, just go home and take care of yourself.”

“All right, I'll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Dan,” Barry called out, wanting to leave as soon as he possibly could without it seeming like he was rushing to get away from Brian. Brian sighed and stretched; he didn't seem very eager to leave just yet. If anything, he seemed to be getting more comfortable; he turned his body towards Barry and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“So what's up, Bar?” Brian asked in a chipper voice.

“Um, not much, you know...” Barry trailed off, unsure of where Brian wanted this conversation to go. “It was a good game, huh?”

“Yeah, I liked it.” Brian paused, eyes roving over Barry's face and trying to read him. “Can I ask you something, Barry?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you okay? You look really tired, and you seemed tense today. Something you want to talk about?”

Barry's heart clenched. “Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a few, you know, rough nights of sleep. Been having weird dreams and stuff.”

“Weird dreams? What were they about?” Brian scooted closer and placed a hand on the couch just behind Barry's head.

“You know, like...uh...” Barry sighed heavily. “It's...I've...I-I just can't tell _you_ about it, okay? But I'm fine, honestly. Don't worry about me.”

Brian managed to catch the very slight, probably unintentional emphasis Barry had placed on the _you_ in that sentence, and he stopped interrogating Barry to think. What could Barry not tell specifically him about, and what could be keeping him up nights... _Ah._

Brian smiled, catching Barry's eye and holding contact with him as long as he could. He watched Barry wilt under his gaze and felt validated in his suspicion. “Do you like me, Barry?”

“Wh-um, yeah, I like you. You're a good friend,” Barry muttered, staring at a frayed spot on the couch cushion.

“In a romantic way? A sexual way?” Brian asked firmly. He knew the quickest way for Barry to get over his embarrassment and anxiety would be to get it out in the open. Barry sighed and gulped; his eyes trailed off in the direction that Dan had gone, and he whispered, so low that Brian almost couldn't hear it, “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?” Brian asked, still keeping his voice firm and clear.

“I don't know, it just...I didn't want to make things weird. I tried to forget about it, but it's honestly been driving me nuts, just thinking about it, like, all the time.”

“Thinking about what?”

Barry sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't squirm his way out of this conversation. “Like, just certain things. When you unbuttoned my shirt during that livestream, I felt...I don't know how to describe it. Like I was in a trance all of a sudden, and all I wanted to do was let you, like, do anything you wanted to me.” Barry blushed and continued playing nervously with the loose strings on the couch.

“Subspace.”

“Huh?”

“It honestly sounds like you went into subspace for a minute there. It's a term people use in the BDSM community to describe a feeling, or a headspace that people sort of fall into when they lose control to a dom. Like nothing matters except the sensations and the total trust in your partner.”

Barry grinned despite himself. “Yeah, that sounds like what I felt. Although I definitely didn't expect it to happen in a livestream, with you, and everyone else...maybe I'm embarrassed because I just didn't know it was going to happen, and it caught me off guard.”

Brian curled his arm around Barry and placed a hand squarely on the back of his head, threading his fingers through his thick hair. “Do you want more of that feeling? Do you want us to go someplace private, so you can be in that headspace, and trust me to take good care of you?”

Barry nodded, his eyes fluttering shut; he felt Brian gently take his chin in his other hand.

“Look at me, Barry.”

Barry opened his eyes to see that Brian was no more than an inch away from his face.

“If you want this, Barry, you have to tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

Barry licked his lips and finally met Brian's eyes. “Yes, I want that. I want you, please,” he breathed.

Brian smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing Barry slowly at first; working up to a faster speed, his hand traveled lower until his fingers skirted Barry's collar. With his other hand, Brian popped the first button of Barry's shirt and began caressing the bare skin of his throat. Barry moaned, finally free of the tension that had weighed on him; he began to reach out for Brian when he heard a door shut and felt Brian stop short. He turned his head to see Dan standing halfway into the room.

“Sorry, I, uh, forgot my coat...I'll get it later.” He grinned at the pair. “I _knew_ it.”

“Get out of here, Dan,” Brian shot back.

“Bye!” Dan called out as he let the door shut behind him; Brian sighed and shook his head.

“We should go back to my place.” Barry nodded in agreement.

 

\---

 

Barry gazed around at the spacious apartment; it was neatly furnished, apart from the piles of books that took up nearly every surface. Brian rushed forward and cleared a small couch of books and magazines, smiling sheepishly as Barry approached and sat down.

“Sorry about the mess. I don't really have people over here that often.”

“Really? So I'm special?” Barry winced as the words came out of his mouth.

“Actually? Yeah, you are, Bar.” Brian sat down next to him, sidling up close and pressing his mouth next to Barry's ear. “I've had my eye on you for a long time, you know that? Sexy little thing like you?” He kissed Barry's neck wetly and traveled up, placing kisses and nips along his jawline and breathing in his scent. Barry could only groan and run his hands along Brian's back, feeling the taut muscle there. Brian leaned forward until his body was pressed along Barry's; grabbing Barry's ass, he pulled him down and wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding lightly. He pressed their foreheads together and grabbed Barry's head, kissing him hard. Barry winced as his neck pressed against the hard arm of the couch; Brian reached back and produced a pillow, lifting Barry's head and fitting it behind his neck.

“Better, baby?” Brian asked, and Barry could only nod and rub a hand on Brian's lightly stubbled face. Brian closed his eyes and kissed Barry's palm; he took the hand in his and laced his fingers firmly with Barry's, leaning in to kiss him again. Their tongues darted out to meet each other, Barry moaning into Brian's mouth; he took Barry's lip between his teeth and began to suck, increasing the pressure until he felt Barry reach his limit. He released it and skimmed his tongue along the edge, caressing the spot he had been rough with. Barry was incredibly hard and rubbed against Brian's crotch desperately to gain some friction; Brian placed a hand on Barry's chest to still him and gave him a final soft kiss.

“So what else have you been thinking about?” Brian asked, unable to resist nuzzling the soft skin of Barry's neck.

“Well, I actually _did_ like the idea of people watching me.” Brian looked up, surprised. “Maybe if I knew it was going to happen ahead of time, I'd like it if I had an audience...that kind of turns me on.”

A huge grin spread across Brian's face. “Come on, Bar,” he said, standing up and taking Barry's hand. “I want to show you something.” Barry let Brian lead him across his apartment to the bedroom, where they stopped at a large, circular mirror hanging on the wall.

“Woah,” Barry said, taking in the sight of his messy hair and swollen lips. He felt Brian's arms encircle him and felt that same headspace approaching; Brian's hands settled on Barry's chest, and he squeezed him firmly, locking him in place.

“Now, you're going to be a good boy for me, Barry Kramer. You're going to do exactly as I say without argument. Understand?” Barry nodded, teetering on the edge.

“Say it, baby.”

“I understand. Please.”

“If you need to stop, or if you don't like something, you just say _red_ , okay?” Brian said softly into his ear.

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

And then he was gone; Barry let his eyes slide shut and focus on the sensations around him. Brian's nails scratched roughly at the skin of his chest; his lips traveled from the back of his neck to the sensitive spot below his ear. He felt Brian's fingers begin to deftly unbutton his shirt and stop suddenly; he opened his eyes and met Brian's in the mirror.

“I want you to watch this, Barry. I want you to look at this and imagine that people are watching you, waiting to see you naked, aching to see your hard cock. They'll get off on just the sight of you.”

Barry couldn't tear his eyes away from Brian's hands; they traveled along with them until his shirt was loose and open. Brian hooked his fingers under the shoulders of his shirt and slid it off, tossing it aside and wrapping his arms around Barry once more. He kissed Barry's bare shoulders, grabbing and squeezing at his waist and wrapping around to gently rub at his nipples.

“Turn around. Arms at your side.”

Barry spun and locked his arms in place; Brian pushed him up against the mirror and kissed him fervently, almost losing control himself. He raked his hands through Barry's hair and pulled lightly; he bent at the knees as his mouth ran down Barry's body, stopping at the edge of his jeans. He came back up, latching onto his skin and biting, sucking hard until Barry hissed a warning and he lapped his tongue gently across the tender area. He did this until Barry began to whimper; coming up, he breathed out and asked, “What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?”

“No. I'm so _hard_ , Brian. Please, please, can you touch me?” he begged.

Brian kissed him, gentle and slow, and spun him around again. He began to unbutton Barry's jeans, just slow enough to be a bit teasing. Brian slid off his pants and underwear and Barry stood, looking at himself naked in the mirror, watching Brian eye him hungrily.

“You're gorgeous, Barry,” he said reverently, and pressed his hips into Barry's ass. He moaned as Brian reached forward to take his thick, heated cock in his hand; his eyes rolled back in his head as Brian began stroking him, hard and fast.

“You've been such a good boy, Barry. Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please, I want to.”

“Come for me. That's it, that's my good boy.” Barry cried out loudly as he came, pressing his hand against the mirror and feeling his whole body violently shudder. Brian slid his finger across the slit of his cock, making Barry jerk, and held up a finger to Barry's mouth.

“Taste yourself.”

Barry licked Brian's finger clean, twisting his tongue around teasingly, making eye contact with Brian and grinning.

“Oh, is that what you want? All you have to do is ask, you know.”

“Can I please suck your cock, daddy?” Barry asked softly.

Brian's eyes widened and he felt a shiver run through his body. Barry bit his lip and looked contrite. “I'm sorry, you don't want me to call you that?”

“No, it-no one's ever called me that before. I love it.” He kissed Barry sweetly. “And yes, you may suck daddy's cock. Get on your knees, baby.”

Barry felt a fluttering in his chest at Brian's words and sank to the floor, positioning himself in front of Brian's crotch and undoing his pants.

“Ah ah, I didn't say to undress me, did I?”

“No, sir.”

Brian laced a hand through Barry's hair and tilted his head back gently, running his thumb over Barry's bottom lip. He felt tenderness blooming within him at the sight of Barry, vulnerable and naked but still so trusting, so eager to give himself to another.

“Take off my pants and underwear.”

Barry hurriedly undressed him, allowing Brian to step aside and kick his clothes out of the way.

“You want to take this cock?”

“Yes sir, please, I want it.”

“Then open that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Barry did, stretching open and forcing his tongue out of the way; he wanted to lean forward and start sucking Brian's cock but made himself wait. Brian began by rubbing the very edge of his cock against Barry's tongue, so lightly at first that he could barely feel it. He pushed in further and began rubbing harder, feeling Barry's saliva coat him. He shuddered, wanting to fuck Barry's face but needing to make sure he could take it.

“Baby?”

“Yes, sir?”

“If I give you my whole cock, will you be a good boy and take it all down?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Will you let daddy fuck your face?”

“Yes.”

Brian groaned as he pushed further into Barry's mouth, beginning to pick up speed. He thrust his hips forward and pushed Barry's head closer, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he wasn't choking. He didn't need to worry, it seemed; the head of his cock was all the way down Barry's throat, absolutely drenched in saliva. Brian kept thrusting, harder and faster until he saw stars behind his eyes, and still Barry showed no signs of needing to stop. He started to curse, mingling the words with terms of affection;he moaned loudly, petting and grabbing at Barry's head. He lifted his eyes and saw himself in the mirror, hair plastered to his forehead and panting wildly; he saw Barry from behind, naked, eager, hungry for his cock. Brian closed his eyes and began breathing raggedly; he snapped his hips up, driving himself to orgasm.

“Barry, I'm going to come. Do you want it in your mouth?”

“Mm-hm.”

That little noise of assent was enough to push Brian over the edge, spurts of come shooting down Barry's throat. He felt Barry swallow around his cock and shuddered; he pulled out of Barry's mouth and leaned against the mirror, knees trembling. He turned to see Barry, still on his knees, licking the come off his lips and waiting for instructions.

“Stand up, Barry.”

He approached Barry and offered him a hand; Barry stood and stumbled into Brian, who caught him tightly in his arms. Brian smiled tenderly and leaned in, kissing Barry tiredly until they were both satiated. Barry nestled his face into the crook of Brian's neck and yawned.

“Was I good, Bri?”

“You were the best.”

They dragged themselves over to Brian's bed, collapsing and wrapping themselves in each others' arms. Brian kissed lazily down Barry's chest until he reached his stomach, then blew raspberries until Barry giggled and swatted at Brian's shoulder. He pulled himself up, mumbling apologies and laying his head on Barry's chest; after a while, he felt himself falling into sleep. Barry carded his fingers through Brian's dark grey hair, wondering how he had got on without this for so long.

“Love you,” he mumbled before going to sleep himself, not seeing the slight smile that crept across Brian's face.

 


End file.
